The present invention generally relates to a mattress for use in connection with convertible furniture, such as futons. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foam mattress that includes a hinge section that allows the mattress to remain in the upright, seating position without sliding off of the furniture frame.
In presently available convertible furniture, such as futons, the furniture includes a frame that is movable between an upright, seating position and a horizontal, sleeping position. The convertible furniture includes a mattress enclosed within a decorative covering that is placed on the furniture frame and acts as a cushion for the seat and back when the convertible furniture is in the upright position and functions as a mattress when the convertible furniture is in the horizontal, sleeping position.
Currently, the two most common types of futon mattresses are formed from either cotton or wool batting or foam, or a combination thereof, to provide the required cushioning when the mattress is positioned in either the upright position or the sleeping position. Currently, futon mattresses having a polyurethane foam core are the most popular due to their light weight and superior cushioning capabilities.
Although foam core futon mattresses have proven to be very comfortable, one problem that does exist is the desire for the foam core to return to the flat, horizontal sleeping position when it is bent upon itself in the upright, sitting position. Thus, when the mattress is folded onto itself while in the upright position, the foam positioned within the bend of the mattress has a tendency to urge the mattress back into the horizontal position, thus causing the mattress to slide off of the furniture frame.
Therefore, a need exists for a convertible furniture mattress that includes a hinge section that allows the mattress to retain its position when the convertible furniture frame is in the upright, seating position. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress that provides the required cushioning for the furniture while also including the hinge section that allows the mattress to be folded upon itself. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mattress that retains its folded position yet is able to rebound back to its full height in the sleeping position for the comfort of the user.